degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jake-Jenna Friendship
The friendship between Jake Martin and Jenna Middleton is known as Jakenna (Jak'e/J'enna). It is began in the eleventh season of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview They became friends in season 11 . The two became acquainted while Jenna was practicing for the school's coffeehouse that Jake was building the set for. After common speculation that the two of them were romantically involved, Jenna confirmed in In The Cold, Cold Night (1) to Clare Edwards that she and Jake are just friends. Season 11 In LoveGame, while talking to K.C at Above the Dot, Jenna mentions how she misses her friends and includes "New Guy", referring to Jake. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Jenna is seen playing her guitar while Jake is setting up the coffee house. Jake encourages Jenna to try something new with her music, and to not fake emotions in her writing. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Jake warns Jenna that K.C. might not like her new song, and tells her its obvious who's it about. He introduces her at the coffee house, and watches her talk to K.C. after the show. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Jake invites Jenna over to dinner for his 17th birthday. They go to Jake's room to listen to music, which Clare isn't pleased about. They are next seen at dinner when Clare snaps and tells Jake that he'll need to stock up on condoms "because this one's fertile." In Need You Now (1), Jake and Jenna are seen talking until K.C. appears and Jake leaves Jenna, so they can talk. Jenna says she can't go to Tyson's Christening because she and Jake made plans to go to the mall. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Clare tells Jenna she is sorry for the things she said to her and that Jake can date whoever he wants, but Jenna confirms once and for all that she and Jake are just friends. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Jenna and Alli ask Jake what to do if a guy doesn't bring up a past kiss for Clare. Jake tells them that, if the guy is interested, then he'll kiss the girl again. The girls like the answer, and Clare asks Jake if the people should talk first. Jake tells him that the guy will come to her, but asks Clare if the guy likes the color black, referring to Eli, and Clare playfully tells him to get out. In Closer to Free (1), Jenna is singing a song about how she is feeling lonely while Jake is working on his garden project. Jenna sings, "Jake doesn't hear me because I'm not a tomato," which causes him to smile. Later, when Jenna is invited to Becky Baker's, she doesn't want to go alone, so when Alli suggests she take Jake with her, Jenna says he's too busy with his garden. In The Time of My Life, Jenna attends Jake's graduation, and they are both seen at the prom. Trivia *Clare accused them of getting together. *They both have the initials J.M. *They are both friends with Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari. *Jenna has a conflict with Jake's friend, Marisol Lewis. *Both are known for their love of chicken. *Both have a conflict with Luke Baker. Gallery Not-ready-to-make-nice-part-1-picture-4.jpg Jakenna.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h23m27s186.jpg Nr26.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h13m18s78.png 3443f.jpg 45ee.jpg 64fds.jpg 645645.jpg 456464.jpg Degrassi-NRTMN1A-1.png Degrassi-NRTMN1A-2.jpg jake-martin-gallery.jpg Hgdshiuewyriu.jpg Rdtretyty.jpg Sdfsdfgg.jpg Wrewrwr.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions